


Be My Artwork

by starlightstarshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, not as dirty as it sounds, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: Ravi wants Hongbin to be his artwork and he will do anything for it.





	

“Guys we are going to have a meeting meet me in the living room stat!” N yells “Oh and Jaehwan bring some snacks. “

As they all gather in a circle N counts all of them to make sure no one is missing, Ken’s here with his I-only-came-for-the-snacks-expression, Hyuk’s here with his I-hate-this-hyung-for-making-meetings-in-the-middle-of-the-night expression, Leo’s here with his I’m-going-to-kill-you-for-waking-me-up-for-a-stupid-meeting expression, and Hongbin is here with his I’m-bored-of-this-already-let’s-hurry-up expression.

But where’s Ravi with his I’m-too-sleepy-for-this-so-i’m-going-to-secretly-sleep-while-N-is-talking-about-useless-stuff expression?

“Where’s Wonshik?” N asks craning his neck here and there to check where Ravi is.

“I couldn’t wake him up” Hongbin answers plopping a chip in his mouth.

N rolls his eyes “I don’t care if you have to stab him just wake him up, this is important” N says to Hongbin while reaching out to grab the banana milk from the pack.

“Are you giving me permission to stab him?” Hongbin asks with raised eyebrows.

“Yes” N answers, turning the cap of the bottle off.

Hongbin smirks and walks towards the kitchen.

“Lee Hongbin don’t use a knife you will go to jail use a fork instead” N yells after taking a sip from his drink.

“But-“Hongbin says sticking his head out the kitchen door to look at N.

“No!” N says back firmly.                          

“Alright” Hongbin says pouting a little.

“That’s one sharp fork” Hyuk says as he watches Hongbin walking to Ravi’s room.

Moments pass...

“OWWWWW” Ravi’s voice echoes “LEE HONGBIN DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!”

N swears he hears Hongbin answer yes.

A disgruntled Ravi arrives to the meeting with a smug Hongbin following him behind.

“I was going to die” Ravi says with wide eyes sitting down next to Hyuk

“Oh please” Hongbin says back, rolling his eyes, seating himself beside Ravi, “You’re not going to die because of a fork.”

“Okay kids quiet” N says clapping his hands then with a very serious voice he says “We have to discuss about an important thing that will change the way people look at us. This meeting is held for the making of a decision that will greatly impact us all.”

“Sounds like we’re going to create a war with Jellyfish” Hyuk says munching on a snack, kind of interested.

In surprise Ken spits out the food he was munching on all over Leo causing Leo to smack Ken hard on his head.

“OW! Wait! We’re not actually doing that, are we hyung?”  Ken asks with a look of concern.

“No of course not...we’ll lose anyways. No, this decision we’re going to make is more important than anything else.”

“I’m greatly interested” Hongbin comments with a raised eyebrow.

N motions the rest to move closer and all of them do with an interested expression on their face.

“We are” N whispers “Going to decide” Everyone holds their breath in anticipation “What everyone’s character will be in VIXX TV.”

Everyone lets go of their breath at the same causing N to immediately complain about how all their breath stinks.

“I knew it was going to be like this” Leo says getting up.

“No wait” N says grabbing Leo’s hand, pulling him down.

“And I actually thought this meeting is going to be about something serious.” Ravi mutters.

“But this is serious” N says pouting.  

“Oh please” Hongbin says rolling his eyes “I find Ken more serious than this topic and if that’s not showing you how stupid this is I don’t know what will.”

“Hey, I can be serious!” Ken says defending himself.

“The times your serious are as often as Leo laughing which is like NEVER!” Hongbin argues back.

“Hey I laugh a lot.” Leo says with a monotone voice and a straight face

Hongbin only scoffs and like that everyone starts arguing.

“STOP!”  N yells “I DON’T CARE IF YOU GUYS ALL THINK THIS IS STUPID WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND THAT IS FINALE! IF ANY OF YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME I’LL USE MY LEADER POSITION TO MAKE YOU SUFFER TO THE POINT YOU WOULD BEG ME TO KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

Everyone mumbles a yes.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“Yes” they all say a bit louder.

“Good” N says satisfied.

“Gosh who put a pregnant lady as our leader?” Hongbin mumbles.

“LEE HONGBIN ANOTHER WORD AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!”

No one says a word.

“Now where were we?” N says smiling widely “Oh yeah, Vixx TV. Since Wonshik and I are the MCs I think everyone else should have a character. So Taekwoon what do you want to be?”

“I really wouldn’t care less”

“Alright then, you’ll be the DJ.”

Hongbin opens his mouth, “I told you not to say a word” N says, Hongbin immediately closes his mouth

“Sanghyuk why don’t you-“N starts to say

“Why don’t I just be the person who has a life and is not stupid enough to hang out with buffoons who call themselves hyungs.” Hyuk says interrupting N.

“Okay than if that’s what you want to be that’s okay with me” N says pouting a bit “Okay so Hongbin why don’t you be the-"

“Oh Hongbin already has a character.” Ravi says interrupting N.

“I do?!” Hongbin exclaims “But I-”

“Hongbin what did I say about your mouth.” N says to Hongbin who then pretends to zip his mouth and throw the keys, “What character does he have?”

“He’s my artwork” Ravi answers simply.

“NO!” Hongbin yells.

“Hongbin what did I tell you about talking?” N asks annoyed.

“I WILL NOT BE HIS-"

“KIDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LATE?” Their manager yells walking up to them with a not so happy expression.

“But manager hyung we don’t have any schedules tomorrow.” N protests

“I DON’T CARE! YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! GO TO SLEEP!” their manger yells.

“Gosh is manger hyung on his period?” Hongbin mumbles

“LEE HONGBIN, GO TO BED BEFORE I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO THE CEO WHY YOU WERE LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM DEAD!”

With that death threat they all shuffle to their rooms. As Hongbin opens the door to his room Ravi grabs him and in the other’s ear whispers,

“This conversation concerning you as my artwork is not over.”

Hongbin only rolls eyes in return

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

As Hongbin gets up from bed and opens the door he sees Ravi at the entrance waiting for him.

“Wow someone woke up early” Hongbin says amused.

“You are going to be my artwork” Ravi says sternly.

“Um... how about a no way in hell” Hongbin responds trying to get Ravi to move out of the way so he can go to the bathroom.

“...”

“Do you really want me to be your artwork that badly?”

Ravi nods.

“Fine but I need a specific something in return.”

“What do you want?”

“That is for you to figure out Kim Wonshik, now move over.”

With that last comment Hongbin pushes Ravi away and goes to the bathroom leaving Ravi groaning in frustration.

_Great what the hell could he possibly want?_

* * *

“Hakyeon hyung I need your help.” Ravi says walking to N who was reading a book on the sofa.

“Whatever it is hurry up” N says back not even looking up from his book.

“I need to convince Hongbin to be my artwork but he won’t do that unless I do something he wants.”

“Great, then what does he want?” N says non-interested.

“That’s the thing he didn’t tell me!”

N puts has book away and thinks for a long time.

“Well if I was him I would want a massage” N says after a while.

Ravi considers that for a while and then he smiles “Thanks hyung!”

“No thank you.” N says smiling back “You just reminded me that Sanghyuk owed me a massage. HAN SANGHYUK, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!”

Ravi winces as he apologizes to Hyuk in his head.

Ravi enters Hongbin’s room, flexes his hands and waits for Hongbin. Hongbin enters the room after a while with a towel on his head indicating that he just took a shower.

“Welcome to the Wonshik spa” Ravi said bowing down a full ninety degrees.

“What the hell is going on?”  Hongbin asks taking a double take

“Just lay down face first and prepare for the best time of your life.”

“Are you going to rape me?”

Ravi chuckles “No, just do what I say”

For the next few minutes the only things you could hear from that room were a few moans and groans. Alarmed by the noises Ken walks in.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Ken yells as he opens the door.  Ravi looks up and Hongbin flips around so his back is against the bed and they both are surprised to see Ken at the door with his hands covering his eyes.

Ravi burst out laughing. Hongbin rolls his eyes and says “Open your eyes hyung.”

Ken slowly takes off his hand, opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Hyung,” Ravi says giggling “I was giving Hongbin a massage what were you thinking. “

“Umm nothing” Ken says, his entire face going red, he slowly backs out of the room “I was just you know...” then he runs away.

Ravi and Hongbin slowly turn to look at each other, and then they burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of rolling on the floor laughing Hongbin turns to Ravi and says

“You give a hell of a good massage”

“I used to give my mom a massage whenever she’s tired from work. So, I have a lot of practice” Ravi says shrugging “Anyways now will you be my artwork?”

“Oh is this for that?” Hongbin asks innocently.

“Why else would I give you a massage!?” Ravi says groaning in frustration.

“I don’t know, I thought you were being nice.” Hongbin says getting up to leave the room.

Ravi grabs Hongbin’s hands stopping him from leaving so quickly, as Hongbin glances at him Ravi gives him the cutest pout and the biggest puppy dog eyes that he could muster.

“Oh you’re cute Wonshik-ah but giving me a massage is not it.” Hongbin says giggling and slightly bopping the other’s nose.

He then leaves a smirk visible on his face, Ravi groans in frustration yet again and smacks the floor like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

Suddenly N comes inside his room and slowly says “Sooo Wonshik.”

Ravi looks up at N annoyance written all over his face “What the hell do you want?”

“A massage” N answers smiling his most pure innocent smile

“No way, didn’t you get one from Hyuk?”

“Hyuk ran away”

“Still no” Ravi says preparing to leave the room

N too gets up but walks over to Ravi and whispers in his ears,“If you don’t give me a massage I will tell everyone about the little stash you have under your bed, and when I say everyone I mean everyone.” 

Ravi gulps, he stretches his arms and says “Alright you win this time. “

* * *

 

**An Hour Later**

_I still don’t know what to get that Hongbin. What would he want? ...Maybe Taekwoon hyung will know..._

Ravi walks up to Leo who was listening to his music while sitting crossed legged on the sofa.

“Hyung” Ravi says

No answer  

Ravi reaches over and takes out one of the ear buds out of the other’s ear. Ives

“Hyung I need your help.”

Leo looks at the other annoyed, and then looks down at his iPod making a grunt in response to show that he’s listening.

“I need to get Hongbin something but I don’t know what.”

Leo looks up and says one word “Cat.”

Ravi considers that for second and then his mouth spread into a smile, “That’s a great idea hyung! Everyone loves cats!” he says but something at the back of his mind tried to reject this idea.  A part of him knew this was a bad idea but he quickly brushes that off and proceeds to head out to the pet store.

Ravi brings out a very pretty white cat in his arm, when Ken sees Ravi carrying around a cat in their dorm like a baby, Ken immediately starts to rub his eyes aggressively.

“I need to go to the eye doctor,” Ken mumbles as he walks away “Cats aren’t allowed at the dorms.”

Ravi doesn’t hear Ken and proceeds to Hongbin’s room. As he enters Hongbin’s room he sees the other lying on his bed watching something on his iPod. Ravi clears his throat loudly and Hongbin looks up.

One glance and Hongbin lets out a huge girly scream.

“What happened?!” Ravi yells in response

“I HATE CATS YOU IDIOT!” Hongbin yells throwing the nearby pillow at Ravi

_Oops_

Ravi immediately walks out _How could I forget?_ he thinks _Hongbin’s worst fear was cats_

The first thing Ravi sees is Leo who was smiling devilishly. Suddenly everything clicked.

“You son of a devil!” Ravi yells “You wanted me to buy the cat so you could have it yourself!”

Leo didn’t respond but his smile grew larger.

“WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DO- ACHOOOO!” their manager yells as he enters the dorm.

 _Wait_ Ravi thinks _isn’t manager a-_

“I’M ALLERGIC TO CATS YOU IDIOT”

_Oh crap._

The manager walks up to Ravi while sneezing and picks up the cat with two fingers. He liftsi it and throws it out the window nearby. The last sounds from the cat they heard was a high screech.

Two seconds of silence later, Leo starts to cry.

“How could you do that hyung?” Ravi yells surprised.

“Relax,” their manager says grabbing a tissue “a cat has nine lives and Leo stop crying for a cat you’re a man for heaven’s sake”

“Is the cat gone?” Hongbin asks peeking out the door of his room.

“Manager Hyung threw it out the window.” Ken who was watching the entire scene unfold while eating cereal says.

“Oh good.” Hongbin says smiling.

 _God he really is the devil’s spawn_  ,Ravi thinks as Leo cries harder

* * *

 

**Few Hours Later**

Ravi walks around the dorm wondering whether he should ask Ken and Hyuk for help but seeing the horrible advice N and Leo both gave him he really didn’t want to.

_What do I do?_

Suddenly he hears a loud noise coming from the living room.

“What is going on!?” Ravi yells as he approaches the living room.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise when he sees Ken and Hyuk on the floor in a very interesting position.  

“What are you guys doing”” Ravi asks suspiciously.

“It’s not what it looks like” Ken says blushing for the second time today.

“Yeah” Hyuk says angrily “We fell down because this stupid hyung WOULDN’T GIVE MY SPECIAL EDITION NARUTO DVD BACK!”

“Come on,” Ken argues “Just let your hyung burrow it”

“NO!” Hyuk refuses and they both resume fighting.

 _DVD?_ Ravi thinks _DVD......Hongbin....DVD... special edition_

“OMG” Ravi exclaims out of nowhere “I know what to get Hongbin now! Thanks guys!”

The two wrestlers on the floor don’t respond.

* * *

 

**Another Few Hours Later**

“Here” Ravi says handing Hongbin a bag.

Hongbin grabs the bag slowly and looks inside. He lets out a scream again but this time it was a scream of happiness and surprise not fear.  

“OH MY GOD KIM WONSHIK I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME THE SPECIAL EDITION OF THE NEW PARK HYO SHIN DVD!”

Hongbin pounces on Ravi giving him a huge bear hug.

“I LOVE YOU!” Hongbin suddenly exclaims causing Ravi to blush hard.

“So are you going to be my artwork?” Ravi asks

Hongbin smirks “No” he sticks his tongue out and walks away with his new Park Hyo Shin DVD to his room.

Ravi was slowly becoming angry he felt like he would burst. He walks into Hongbin’s room his face red from anger.

“YOU KNOW WHAT HONGBIN STOP PLAYING SO HARD TO GET AND JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!”

Hongbin thinks about it calmly for a second and shrugs “Fine.”

Hongbin walks close to Ravi then leans in as if he’s going to whisper something in the other’s ears. Then quickly, so quickly that Ravi isn’t sure if it happened at all, Hongbin left a peck on the other’s cheek.

Ravi froze and Hongbin starts to giggle.

“Is that all you wanted? Are you going to be my artwork for VIXX TV from now on?” Ravi asks still shocked.

Hongbin nods and goes back to fangirling over the DVD.

 _That's all it took_ Ravi thinks as he walks out of the room slowly getting over that shock of the event that occurred shortly before. _That devil! Making me give him a massage, buy him a cat and an expensive DVD when all he needed was lousy peck from the cheek._

Ravi slowly touches his cheeks as he blushes red.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

“WHO THE HELL DREW A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE!” Lee Hongbin yells from the washroom

Ravi who just woke up snickers and somehow Hongbin could hear it all the way from another room.

“KIM WONSHIK YOU BETTER START WRITING YOUR WILL CAUSE YOU'RE A GONER!”


End file.
